


Серпантин

by Kaellig



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Жизнь полевого агента спецслужб похожа на скоростную езду по серпантину.





	Серпантин

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2018

Жизнь полевого агента спецслужб похожа на скоростную езду по серпантину. Ревёт мотор, сквозь опущенные стёкла врывается ветер, всё проносится мимо так стремительно, что ничего не успеваешь толком разглядеть. Есть только ты, машина и петляющая дорога впереди, опасная и непредсказуемая, с резкими поворотами в самых неожиданных местах, и любая неосторожность — невовремя вывернутый руль, неправильно выбранная траектория движения, резко сброшенная от испуга скорость — сулит неминуемую смерть. Либо вылететь через заграждения в обрыв, либо разбиться о каменную стену по другую руку — выбор невелик. И до финального пункта назначения добираются даже не те, у кого самая твёрдая рука и самая быстрая реакция, а те, кому больше всего повезло.

Дельфин определённо повезло. Если бы в ту ночь Лоррейн пришла хоть немногим позже, если бы не спугнула Персиваля, не успевшего довершить начатое, не имело бы ни малейшего значения, насколько Дельфин умна, талантлива и перспективна. И уж определённо она никогда не смогла бы доказать, что действительно способна на что-то большее, чем по-глупому погибнуть от рук двойного агента.

Иногда — редко, лишь в определённые моменты, заставляющие события той ночи отчётливо воскресать в памяти, — Дельфин жалеет, что оказалась настолько везучей.

* * *

Лоррейн Бротон совершенно не меняется. О, она истинный мастер маскировки и способна умелым макияжем и правильно подобранной одеждой превратить себя в невзрачную затюканную учительницу младших классов, или дышащую на ладан старушку, или растерянную туристку, впервые выбравшуюся за пределы родного штата. Но Дельфин с лёгкостью узнаёт её под любой личиной, в любой толпе, даже там, где Лоррейн Бротон решительно никак не может быть. Просто осознаёт её присутствие, не то спинным мозгом, не то пресловутым шестым чувством, — и в одно мгновение из опытного профессионала, по праву заслужившего статус лучшего полевого агента французской внешней разведки, превращается в растерянную девочку, в того зелёного новичка, каким была в их первую встречу.

Лоррейн не меняется и не изменяет своим привычкам. Самой комфортной одеждой для неё остаются ботфорты и тренчи, напитком на все случаи жизни — чистая водка, ванна со льдом — лучшим средством от боли в избитом теле, а очки на пол-лица — простейшим способом скрыть очередной заживающий синяк. Меняются лишь имена, цвет и длина волос, марка сигарет — ей, кажется, просто без разницы, что курить, крепкий дорогой табак или дешёвые ментоловые «единички». Меняются страны и флаги — сегодня она работает на МИ-6, завтра на ЦРУ, ещё через день не погнушается продать выкраденные секреты русским, если сочтёт нужным. Её давно бы убрали, если бы только она не доказывала раз за разом, что может быть полезна всем и каждому — за определённую сумму, конечно. Если бы не это — и не тот факт, что её слишком непросто убить.

Каждый раз, когда их пути пересекаются, Дельфин обещает себе, что не станет вестись. Не позволит эмоциям взять верх над разумом, не позволит ни одному удару пробить брешь в своей броне. О том, чтобы обыграть Лоррейн на её же поле, сманипулировать ею и выведать какую-то информацию, Дельфин даже не мечтает; эта задача слишком очевидно ей не по зубам. Потому что Лоррейн достаточно лишь одного пронзительного, понимающего взгляда, одной мягкой — Господи, откуда в ней вообще берётся эта мягкость?! — улыбки, одного облачка сигаретного дыма, выдохнутого прямо в лицо, чтобы Дельфин переставала думать обо всём на свете. Её уносит в отчаянный дрифт, и Бог лишь знает, удастся ли из него выйти, но разве это важно, когда в крови кипит адреналин, а в ушах отдаётся стук колотящегося сердца?

Лоррейн берёт её почти по-мужски — жадно, алчно, безжалостно. Бесцеремонно оттягивает резинку белья, проскальзывает пальцами туда, где горячо и влажно, прихватывает губами мочку уха, ведёт языком по подставленной шее. И в то же время каждое её движение направлено на то, чтобы доставить удовольствие — не ей самой, а Дельфин. И та задыхается от жара прижимающегося к ней тела, от точных, идеально правильных толчков, от обжигающего дыхания у горла, сбивающегося так, будто Лоррейн готова кончить в любой момент вместе с ней — если только позволит ей.

— О, Господи, — стонет Дельфин, почти распластываясь по стене и насаживаясь на ласкающие её пальцы, но ни о чём не просит, просто отдаваясь на волю той, кто знает её тело, кажется, намного лучше, чем она сама. Лоррейн с потрясающей точностью ловит тот момент, когда Дельфин оказывается предельно близка к пику, — и неуловимо меняет темп, оттягивая развязку и возвращая Дельфин на шаг назад. И лишь когда у той уже перестаёт хватать дыхания, парой умелых движений выводит за грань, и Дельфин отстранённо поражается тому, как громко способна кричать.

Ей никогда не удаётся ответить тем же, подвергнуть Лоррейн той же мучительно сладкой пытке — та кончает под ней быстро, сама направляет её руку, а затем помогает себе, рвано двигая пальцами по клитору. А потом они лежат в постели, Лоррейн обнимает её, зарывается носом в её волосы, гладит по спине и рассказывает негромко о том, что грозит в их мире тем, кто позволяет себе обзаводиться привязанностями и раскрываться перед кем-либо. Под эту привычную мрачную сказку Дельфин засыпает — и просыпается лишь тогда, как Лоррейн уже нет ни в её постели, ни в её номере, ни, скорее всего, даже в городе. Она отлично знает: все эти предупреждения предназначены лишь ей одной, Лоррейн подобные напоминания не нужны, она овладела этой наукой слишком давно. Даже если она кажется искренней в те ночи, которые они проводят вместе, это не значит, что она хоть на миг забывает о своей миссии.

Проблема лишь в том, что Дельфин ничего не может с собой поделать. Ей тоже не нужны напоминания, она и так прекрасно осознаёт, что их отношения не более чем игра, в которой она снова и снова проигрывает — и никогда не сможет не то что выиграть, но хотя бы просто остаться при своих. Каждая их встреча — это удар под дых, словно бы возвращающий её в прошлое, в залитый неоновым фиолетовым светом номер берлинской гостиницы. В тот момент её жизни, когда она с одинаковой силой жалела о выборе профессии — и была ему рада. 

Лоррейн её слепая зона, её уязвимое место. И в то же время — гарантия того, что больше никому никогда не удастся заставить Дельфин ошибиться. Она уже давно не наивная девочка, впервые вышедшая в поле, она многому научилась, в том числе — в первую очередь — у Лоррейн; она играет на равных с опытными профессионалами, не уступая им ни в хитрости, ни в хладнокровии, ни в умении точно выбрать точку для удара, а в чём-то даже превосходя их. Она любит свою страну и свою работу и твёрдо уверена в том, что каждый сделанный ею выбор был верен, что бы там ни говорила ей Лоррейн. И лишь находясь с ней в постели, Дельфин позволяет себе ненадолго представить, что её жизнь могла бы быть другой. Не похожей на стремительное движение несущегося по серпантину автомобиля.

Именно тогда она жалеет о том, что Лоррейн не опоздала в ту ночь.

* * *

Судьба вновь приводит их обеих в Берлин. Дельфин идёт по следам изготовителя бомбы, которая едва не взорвалась за неделю до этого в Париже, Лоррейн, как выясняется позже, ищет его же, но для британцев.

— Даже не думай, что я позволю обыграть меня в этот раз, — запальчиво заявляет Дельфин. — Это вопрос национальной безопасности. 

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — улыбается Лоррейн и заказывает им обеим выпивку.

Номер, в который они вваливаются час спустя, совсем не похож на тот, в котором они занимались любовью в первый раз. Светлые обои, деревянные панели, винного цвета покрывало на широкой кровати и мягкий молочный свет, льющийся из одинаковых торшеров. Никакого нуара и неоновых огней. И Лоррейн ведёт себя под стать: целует медленно и глубоко, ласкает небольшую аккуратную грудь, пока у Дельфин не начинает внутри сводить от возбуждения, касается мягко и с какой-то даже нежностью, несвойственной ей, но кажущейся сейчас совершенно естественной.

— Ты слишком привыкла мне доверять, — укоряет она, прежде чем коснуться губами ключицы. 

— Я выучила свой урок, — возражает Дельфин и сжимает пальцами простыню, когда Лоррейн обхватывает ртом её левую грудь. — Я совершенно точно тебе не доверяю.

Лоррейн тихо усмехается и спускается ниже, с каждым поцелуем приближаясь к лобку.

— Я знаю, что ты снова меня используешь, а потом уйдёшь. — Дельфин всё ещё пытается сохранять видимость самоконтроля, но последние его остатки испаряются с концами, когда Лоррейн медленно проводит языком между её разведённых ног и затем демонстративно облизывается. Дельфин зарывается пальцами в её волосы — в этот раз каштановые, с явственным золотистым оттенком — и притягивает её голову ближе, вжимаясь в её безумно горячий рот и сходя с ума от желания.

Восемью часами позже она волочит на себе окровавленную, почти теряющую сознание Лоррейн по подземной парковке и думает о том, что та снова оказалась права: Дельфин действительно слишком привыкла ей доверять. Доверять её мастерству, её безошибочному чутью и её неуязвимости — настолько, что даже не допускала подобного развития событий. И сейчас ей кажется, что Лоррейн по-настоящему её предала — не тогда, когда впервые увела её цель из-под самого носа, а теперь, допустив едва не стоившую ей жизни ошибку и позволив тяжело себя ранить тому, кого должна была брать Дельфин.

Лоррейн дышит хрипло и поверхностно, кровь вытекает из раны вялыми толчками, и всё это выглядит более чем дерьмово. Помощь уже близко — Дельфин тоже умеет делать свою работу и прекрасно знает, как Лоррейн контактирует со своим координатором в МИ-6. Но успеет ли эта помощь прибыть? Не окажется ли слишком поздно?

Лоррейн, взяв слишком большой радиус, летит по самой кромке, высекая искры из проминающегося, не удерживающего её заграждения, неумолимо сближаясь с зияющим провалом обрыва, и Дельфин задерживает дыхание, не зная, чем закончится столь рискованный манёвр. Повезёт ли Лоррейн так, как повезло в своё время ей самой.

— Держись, пожалуйста.

Подрывник мёртв — Дельфин всадила ему три пули в грудь. Это не совсем тот результат, которого она должна была добиться, но это всяко лучше, чем если бы он достался британцам, и первый раз за все эти годы Дельфин может себя поздравить: ей удалось если не обыграть Лоррейн, то хотя бы ей не уступить. Но вместо торжества она испытывает лишь отчаяние и панику. Если бы она приехала чуть быстрее, если бы нашла его раньше Лоррейн… 

— Пожалуйста, слышишь?

Она крепко зажмуривается, позволяя навернувшимся слезами скатиться по щекам, и то ли молится, то ли просто уговаривает вселенную позволить Лоррейн Бротон выйти из заноса. И пусть та повторяет снова, что в их работе привязанности недопустимы и смертельно опасны, пусть снова соблазняет и обманывает её. Однажды, много лет назад, хотя и кажется, что это было лишь вчера, Лоррейн спасла ей жизнь, и если это не было свидетельством привязанности, то Дельфин даже знать не хочет, что же та понимает тогда под привязанностью.

— Даже не надейся, — хрипло смеётся Лоррейн и закашливается, — я вас всех ещё переживу.

* * *

Их следующая встреча происходит лишь через два года, в элитной частной клинике, расположенной в Швейцарских Альпах. Лоррейн приезжает за работающим здесь психиатром, Дельфин — чтобы задать пару вопросов бывшему коллеге, уже несколько месяцев считающему погибшим. Они чуть заметно улыбаются друг другу с разных концов барной стойки, приподнимают свои стаканы в молчаливом пожелании удачи и идут каждая выполнять свою работу. Если повезёт, то, покончив с ней, они проведут вместе ночь, если же нет — что ж, Дельфин уверена, что эта встреча для них далеко не последняя.

Жизнь полевого агента спецслужб похожа на скоростную езду по серпантину, и до финального пункта назначения добираются вовсе не самые умные и хорошо подготовленные, а те, кому больше всего повезло. Именно такие становятся лучшими из лучших.


End file.
